Cuando el corazón pesa más que la pluma
by EnglishTelephone
Summary: La primera vez que nos vimos fue, para bien o para mal, en la planta de oncología de aquel triste e incoloro hospital. RusAme.


_**Advertencia:**_ muerte de un personaje

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, sino sabría dibujar

**Cuando el corazón pesa más que la pluma**

_La primera vez que nos vimos fue, para bien o para mal, en la planta de oncología de aquel triste e incoloro hospital. Yo tenía dieciocho años por aquel entonces, y él, veinticuatro. Las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos no eran las mejores. _

_Él pertenecía al equipo médico encargado de tratar el cáncer de pulmón de mi padre. Se llamaba __Ivan__, pero ese nombre sólo era el que rezaba en la placa que llevaba prendida a la bata. Para los pacientes él era el doctor __Braginsky,__y__ en algún momento de mi vida, para mí, __Vanya._

_—__A su marido le quedan tres meses de vida. _

_Aún recuerdo ese día, __l__a manera en que mi madre y mi hermano rompieron a llorar, __l__a forma en la que mis lágrimas salieron de mis ojos a borbotones. Recuerdo que lo odié. Él era el más joven, simpático y con más tacto de todos los doctores, por lo que siempre lo enviaban a él a dar las malas noticias. Que el doctor __Braginsky__ se acercase a hablar con tu familia era un horrible augurio. Sin embargo, no fui capaz de odiarlo durante mucho tiempo. Ese chico tenía algo que te hacía sonreír, y en ese momento, las sonrisas hacían falta. _

_Tras el durísimo golpe que fue enterarnos del poco tiempo de vida que le quedaba a nuestro padre, __Ivan__ se acercó a __Matthew__ y a mí e intentó animarnos. Cuando nos veía intentando no quedarnos dormidos en esas largas noches en vela en las que mi padre empeoraba y alguno de nosotros debía quedarse con él porque mi madre tuvo que conseguirse dos trabajos para pagar el carísimo tratamiento que no había servido para nada, él se acercaba con una taza de café bien cargado que parecía alquitrán y sabía como tal, y nos dedicaba una sonris__a tan cálida que sería capaz de derretir el hielo._

_En esos larguísimos y a la vez tan breves tres meses pude conocerlo mejor. __Ivan__ solía pararse a hablar conmigo cada vez que me veía. Yo sentía ganas de gritarle que por qué no dejaba de entretenerse e iba a intentar salvar la vida de mi padre. De hecho, lo hice en los peores momentos. Ahora me arrepiento profundamente de ello, porque con el paso del tiempo comprendí el peso que llevaba cargando a los hombros y el corazón. Pero bueno, supongo que puedo excusarme en que era joven y estaba demasiado ofuscado en mi propio dolor como para pensar en lo horroroso que debía de ser trabajar como oncólogo. A pesar de mis malas maneras, él era comprensivo y jamás se desanimó por eso, así que a las pocas semanas ya sabía un pequeño trozo de su vida y él de la mía._

_Me enteré de su sueño fallido de convertirse en __cocinero__, de la decepción de sus padres al enterarse de que era homosexual y de su intento de recuperar su respeto convirtiéndose en un brillante médico. Me enteré de cada puñalada al corazón que suponía perder a un paciente y de cómo había llorado al saber que no podía hacer nada por salvar a mi padre. Me enteré de todo excepto de que me quería._

_Por otra parte, me fui abriendo a él poquito a poco. Le hablé sobre mis estudios y descubrimos que ambos compartíamos la misma pasión por __la cocina__. Le hablé de mi sueño de abrir un __pequeño restaurante que se conviertera en el más famoso de la ciudad__. Le hablé también de mis miedos._

_El día que mi padre murió, era gris y tormentoso. Era como si hasta el clima se lo estuviese esperando, porque los días anteriores había hecho un sol espléndido. No fue ninguna sorpresa. Los últimos días ni siquiera podía respirar por sí mismo y se las pasaba sedado para no enloquecer de dolor. El saber que se iba a librar de esa horrible agonía aligeró un poco la nuestra, pero no lo suficiente._

_Cuando exhaló su último suspiro, no pude soportarlo, __s__alí corriendo y me encerré en uno de los servicios del hospital. Lo más sorprendente fue encontrármelo a él también, dejándose el corazón en angustioso llanto. Nos abrazamos el uno al otro y me gustaría decir que en ese __instante__ nos comenzamos a comprender mucho mejor, pero realmente no era el momento._

_La segunda vez que nos vimos fue un par de años después. Tras esa dolorosa pérdida me había volcado totalmente en mis estudios y mi vida social se había visto reducida al mínimo. Esa era una de las pocas veces que me permití salir a tomar algo, más que nada porque llevaba una semana sin apenas dormir apenas y necesitaba despejarme y tomarme un buen café.__En un principio no lo reconocí. Se había __puesto gafas porque sus ojos estaban fatigados__ y por primera vez lo veía con ropa normal en lugar de esa horrible y aséptica bata blanca que tan malos recuerdos me traía. En realidad, hasta que no se acercó a mí con su __preciosa sonrisa__ no lo ubiqué._

_Al verlo una dolorosa a la par que cosquilleante sensación se extendió por mi pecho. En ese momento no supe reconocer qué era, me llevaría algún tiempo más saber de qué se trataba. __E__se día nos sentamos juntos a tomar un café caliente-muchísimo mejor que el del hospital, __que parecía y sabía a alquitrán__-y hablamos de nuestras vidas. __I__van__ me contó que estaba pensando seriamente en dejar su trabajo. Su especialidad era muy dura y no poder salvar a sus pacientes lo destrozaba por dentro y estaba dejando graves secuelas en su mente y alma.__Yo le confesé que odiaba la carrera que estaba realizando, pero que no sabía que hacer con mi vida y me daba miedo salir corriendo a cumplir mi sueño. La conversación no duró mucho más, porque él tenía que volver a su turno, pero antes de marcharnos intercambiamos nuestros teléfonos y nos hicimos una foto poniendo cara estúpida para el contacto._

_Pasaron unas cuantas semanas desde entonces. Acababa de terminar mis exámenes y si en esa época no me hubiese sentido tan perdido, hubiera salido a celebrarlo con los pocos amigos que aún conservaba, pero preferí quedarme descansando. Ya me había metido en la cama y estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar. No hubiese atendido de no ser porque vi la foto. Ahora me pregunto que hubiese pasado si no hubiese contestado aquella noche..._

_Ivan__ estaba histérico. Apenas era capaz de entenderlo, porque no se esforzaba demasiado por vocalizar y la mayor parte de sus palabras quedaban cortadas por sus continuos sollozos e hipidos, __además de que por el hecho de haber crecido en Rusia, había ocasiones en las que su acento era terrible__. Conseguí que se tranquilizara y por fin entendí lo que quería decir. Me dijo que ya no era capaz de soportarlo más, que si otro paciente moría por culpa de su ineptitud se suicidaría. Tras esas escalofriantes palabras me hizo la propuesta que cambiaría nuestras vidas._

_—__Cumplamos nuestro sueño, __Alfred__. Abramos __ese restaurante__._

_Y así me encontré haciendo planes para llevar a cabo mis ilusiones con un casi desconocido._

_El restaurante__ se inauguró el veintiocho de octubre de ese mismo año, tan solo tres meses después de esa conversación telefónica tan perturbadora, en uno de los barrios más __chungos de Boston, porque no teníamos dinero para alquilar un local en otro sector mejor, pero aquello no tuvo importancia ninguna una vez comenzó a funcionar._

_Puedo asegurar sin miedo a equivocarme que aquellos fueron los mejores años de mi vida, y no solo porque me ganaba la vida ejerciendo mi pasión, sino porque lo tenía a él junto a mí. Jamás me negué a mí mismo los sentimientos que empecé a tener por él. Dejé que crecieran y se enredaran alrededor de mi corazón, echando raíces tan profundas que nadie, durante el resto de mi vida, sería capaz de arrancarlos. _

_Nuestro primer beso fue estando borrachos, así que no guardo más que ciertas memorias de aquello. La torpeza de nuestros labios al hacer contacto, por ejemplo, __o el sabor intenso a vodka de su boca, la suavidad de sus manos sobre mis mejillas o el relampagueo de sus ojos violáceos__. Durante los días siguientes fuimos incapaces de mirarnos a los ojos, __tímidos y aterrorizados. __Estábamos asustados __porque n__o solo éramos amigos, si no que llevábamos algo juntos, __y c__ualquier paso en falso podía fast__i__diarlo todo._  
_Por fin, tras unos meses de tensión, __en los que apenas nos hablábamos el uno al otro pero en los que nuestros sentimientos terminaron de desarrollarse,__ no lo soporté y acabé por confesar lo que sentía, __y debo decir que jamás me arrepentí de ello._

_Ivan__ correspondió con entusiasmo y siento si suena egocéntrico, pero estoy seguro de que __nuestro amor estaba hecho para existir y resistir por siempre._  
_Comenzó tímidamente, pero floreció con rapidez, __como esos girasoles que __él__ tanto amaba y que cuidaba con el mayor cariño posible__. Durante los primeros años fue apasionado, __pues u__na simple mirada era capaz de prender la chispa que encendía la mecha de la pólvora que nos hacía explotar a los dos a la vez. Estábamos seguros de que Dios había modelado nuestros cuerpos como dos piezas de puzle complementarias, __porque __encajábamos perfectamente._

_Luego aquel ardiente fuego se fue transformando en algo mucho más profundo que se quedó grabado en nuestras almas, como lava que había arrasado con nuestro interior y luego se había solidificado para siempre. Podíamos hablarnos con los ojos y un simple roce de manos nos hacía suspirar. Verlo sonreír era mi felicidad __y q__ue él estuviera feliz era mi meta en la vida. __Espero haberlo conseguido..._

_Nos casamos en primavera, en una ceremonia privada a la que solo invitamos a los más allegados. Los padres de __Vanya__ me __conocieron__ ese día y por fin aceptaron a su hijo tal y como era. La boda se celebró en una pequeña playa de __España__, __uno de los pocos lugares donde los votos matrimoniales entre hombres eran válidos__. El mar azul bendijo nuestra unión y __juro que no puedo imaginar que fuera más perfecto._

_Pasamos años donde lo único que tenía cabida era la felicidad y el amor que nos profes__á__bamos, __p__ero el destino nos tenía una desagradable sorpresa preparada en el camino._

_La última vez que lo vi fue, cruel ironía, en la planta de oncología del triste e incoloro hospital.__Ese fue el secreto mejor guardado de mi compañero para toda la vida: __**q**__**ue no sería para toda la vida**__._

_La leucemia llevaba consumiéndolo durante años. Se había enterado la misma noche en la que nuestro futuro juntos fue forjado por esa desesperada llamada telefónica __y p__or eso me había llamado, __porque __se había enamorado de mí a primera vista y cuando se hubo enterado de su enfermedad no había querido desaprovechar el tiempo.__Yo sabía que era frágil de salud, pero __Vanya__ siempre lo había camuflado como depresiones fruto de su anterior trabajo. Cuando me enteré de la noticia ya hacía mucho tiempo que era demasiado tarde._

_Jamás entenderé las razones que lo llevaron a negarse a cualquier clase de tratamiento, aunque me las repitió mil veces: __q__ue quería disfrutar la vida conmigo, no pasársela metido en un hospital esperando un milagro. Supongo que el amor me ciega el entendimiento, porque en mi opinión, si eso le hubiese servido para salvarse, hubiese valido la pena._

_Los últimos días no lo vi consumirse como a mi padre. __Mi marido__ mantuvo siempre una sonrisa porque decía que yo lo había hecho feliz cada día de su vida._

_Su última petición fue tan dolorosa de realizar._

_—__Al__, no quiero seguir sufriendo. Me da miedo morir como mis pacientes, incapaz de mantenerme cuerdo del dolor... Quiero morirme con tu sonrisa en la mente. P__romete que vas a mantenerte sonriendo mientras yo siga vivo... Prométeme... Alfred, escucha bien..._

_Así que cumplí con mi promesa. Seguí sus instrucciones mientras lo miraba a los ojos, con una sonrisa en la cara y las lágrimas desbordándose por mis mejillas. __Y c__u__a__ndo cerró sus ojos para siempre, acaricié su rostro __y besé sus labios fríos como el hielo que solo su sonrisa sabía derretir__, le dije adiós y me marché a casa."_

Termino con mi larguísima declaración y desconecto, no porque no me encuentre en una situación importante, ni mucho menos, pero es que no me interesa lo que tengan que decir ni ese estúpido juez ni esa panda de molestas personas que van a juzgarme porque ellos no comprenden. Me han hecho sentarme en el banquillo por amor y si por ello acabo en la cárcel no me importa. Todo lo he hecho por Ivan, y en el único juicio que me importa, incluso si mi corazón pesa más que la pluma, habrá valido la pena...

**De nuevo, este fic es una adaptación de un fic que ya tenía escrito de antes, aunque era de otro fandom ;; lo escribí hace un par de años y he de admitir, es de mis trabajos favoritos, aunque no tenga la calidad de mis cosas de ahora lo he editado un poco, porque hay partes que no me tenían satisfecha desde el principio, y... bueno, espero que os guste y no me odieis por ello.**


End file.
